Una visita del mañana
by lilycantu
Summary: que pasaría si tuvieras una visita que te mostrara que tu futuro no seria como esperabas o con quien esperabas?, que seria algo completamente diferente el fic esta situado al inicio de la temporada 7
1. Chapter 1

Era otro dia en la gran ciudad, gente caminando de un lugar a otro sin prestar mucha atención, solo lo suficiente para no caerse o ser atropellados, si tan solo una de esa personas se hubiera tomado el tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo para fijarse realmente a su alrededor, hubiera visto como una chico que salia con su mochila de la escuela, miraba a su alrededor y salia a supervelocidad de ahí.

Metropolis 2031

el chico llego a un gran edificio, entro en el sin saludar a nadie, camino hasta llegar a una gran sala donde había una gran cantidad de monitores que mostraban imágenes de todo el mundo, enfrente de uno de eso monitores estaba sentada una mujer pelirroja.

¨No me explico como alguien con supervelocidad puede llegar tarde¨

¨perdona tía Tess se me hizo tarde¨

¨seguro fue por que te quedaste platicando con una chica¨

¨era muy linda¨ explico el chico ruborizándose un poco.

¨sin duda no heredaste los problemas de timidez de tu padre¨dijo Tess mientras giraba su silla para verle la cara.

El chico sonrió y se sentó en una silla cercana a ella.

¨ademas no creo que fuera un problema llegar tarde para recoger a mi hermanita de la escuela, ya que según el guardia y cito UNA HERMOSA PELIRROJA SE LA LLEVO y como tu eres la única hermosa pelirroja que conozco, a parte de la abuela¨dijo con una sonrisa, el de verdad esperaba que no le dijera a sus padres esta era su tercera vez y su madre lo mataría.

¨alto Christopher Kent, si piensas que no le diré a tus padres estas equivocado¨

¨"Oh vamos tía Tess, fue la única vez y tu también tenias que ir por el pequeño Liam¨

Liam es el pequeño hijo de 6 años de Tess y Emil, también tenían a Emil jr. De 9 años,ellos se habían casado unos años atrás después del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Eso no era un gran cambio ya que habían vivido juntos varios años antes.

¨esta bien, no diré ni una sola palabra si llevas a Liam al hospital con Emil¨

el chico sonrió con la típica sonrisa Kent que había heredado de su padre.

¨es un trato¨dijo y le estrecho la mano.

¨es un trato¨ repitió ella.

¨y donde están los diablillos después de todo?¨

¨están en la sala común con Zatanna y Bart, también esta tu tía Kara, acaba de volver del futuro¨explico Tess mientra giraba su silla de nuevo hacia los monitores.

Chris se acerco a unos de los monitores, el cual pasaba unas imágenes de un desastre en alguna parte de Asia.

¨como esta papa?¨ pregunto.

¨tu padre esta bien, casi termina¨

Clark tuvo que viajar a Asia a causa de un tsunami que había azotado a sus costas, el estaba haciendo sus típicas labores de Superman rescatando gente y ayudando en las labores de limpieza. Ya llevaba fuera de casa casi 3 días, Lois estuviera muy ansiosa si no fuera por que ella esta en Washington D.C. Haciendo un reportaje sobre corrupción en el congreso. Chris realmente esperaba que su madre no se metiera en problemas.

¨genial, voy por los niños y a saludar a tia Kara, nos vemos después tía¨ se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¨ćuidate Chris, y saluda a tus hermanos de mi parte¨

¨ok¨

Chris salio del cuarto rumbo a la sala común, ahi estaban Zatanna,Kara y Bart. Las chicas estaban platicando y Bart esta jugando con Liam, pero no habia ningun rastro de su hermanita Lily. La pequeña Lily era la viva imagen de Lois solo que con 6 años y los ojos verde-azules de su padre, en la personalidad era una mezcla de ambos, mientras estaba de buenas, ella podia ser una niña dulce y tierna pero cuando la pequeña estaba de malas, solía sacar segun dice su padre ¨el lado Lane¨ que era igual a ser respondona y terca.

¨hey tia Kara, tia Zee, tio Bart¨ abrazo a las 2 mujeres y topo su puño con Bart.¨saben donde esta mi pequeño monstruo¨

¨hola Lor-El, mírate eres igual a tu padre¨dijo Kara mientras le agarraba el rostro.

Y en efecto, el era una copia de su padre, era alto aproximadamente 1.90m, musculoso pero no tanto como Clark,mismo color negro de pelo, la misma cara solo en el color de los ojos era diferente tenia heterocromía, el ojo izquierdo era del mismo color verde-azul de Clark y el derecho era el mismo color verde con tonalidades doradas de su madre.

¨si lo se, soy una copia al carbón de papa¨ dijo con un suspiro resignación. ¨y Lily donde esta? Necesito llevarla a casa y al pequeño Liam al hospital con el tio Emil. Pregunto mientras buscaba con la mirada.

¨Lily estaba hace un momento aqui¨"explico Zatanna

¨esta en la cocina amigo¨interrumpió Bart.

Camino hacia la cocina y lo primero que ve es a su pequeña hermana de 6 años con el muy poderoso anillo de la Legion en sus manos.

¨QUE DEMONIOS LILY, DEJA ESO¨grito muy fuerte Chris.

La niña se volvio,lo miro y luego al anillo que estaba emitiendo una luz violeta que envolvía a la niña, Chris corrio hacia ella envolviéndolo la luz tambien.

Zatanna, Kara y Bart vieron la luz en la cocina y corrieron hacia alla, cuando llegaron no habia nada.

¨que demonios paso?¨dijo Bart.

¨el anillo, tomaron el anillo ¨ explico Kara

¨lily debio tomarlo¨comento Zatanna.

Tess aparecio en la puerta sin aliento.

¨que paso?¨ pregunto

¨la pequeña Lane tomo el anillo de la legion¨ explico Bart mientra asomaba su cabeza en el refrigerador de lo mas despreocupado.

¨no me di cuenta cuando lo tomo¨dijo Kara.

¨Clark nos matara¨dijo Zatanna.

¨deja tu Clark, Lane se volvera loca¨dijo Bart dejando caer un pedazo de sandwich de su boca al entender la importacia del hecho, todas las mujeres le dirigieron una mirada de pocos amigos.

¨hay que hacer algo antes de que Clark o Lois vuelvan¨ dijo Tess.

¨si pero donde pueden estar?¨ pregunto Bart

¨en cualquier parte del pasado o futuro¨ explico Kara.

¨buscare algo en mi libro para localizarlos¨ comento Zatanna.

¨estamos muertos, muy muertos¨dijo Bart

¨muy muertos¨ agrego Kara.

ya se que el personaje de Tess Mercer murio en el final de la serie pero realmente me gusto mucho su personaje como para no incluirlo en mi fic. espero que les guste los cometarios son bien recibidos


	2. Chapter 2

Chris despertó,era de noche y estaba tirado al lado de una carretera se sentía realmente mal, le dolía su costado izquierdo por debajo de las costillas, abrio su chaqueta y miro una gran mancha negra en su camiseta blanca, toco la mancha y la miro de cerca, era sangre.¨maldición¨pensó,levanto su camiseta, se dio cuenta que tenia un pedazo de kriptonita enterrado, se lo quito con mucho cuidado pero no pudo removerlo todo, sabia que había quedado un pedazo adentro,necesitaba ir a casa pero primero tenia que encontrar a Lily, podría soportar el dolor, la kriptonita era mortal para el pero no al mismo nivel que a su padre,con el era mas lento el proceso de envenenamiento por su mitad humana.

Camino hacia la carretera, miro alrededor buscando alguna señal que indicara donde se encontraba, no había nada, ni un rastro de civilización solo miles de tallos de maíz. Trato de volar para alcanzar a ver mas pero nada,también trato con la velocidad y nada,¨ debe ser la kriptonita¨ pensó. Camino un poco por la carretera hasta que miro unas luces que se acercaban. Se paro en medio moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo, pero el conductor del coche no bajaba la velocidad, siguió moviendo los brazos pero esta vez comenzó gritar.

En el coche iba Lois Lane cantando una canción de whitesnake a todo pulmón. Bajo el volumen del reproductor por que creyó oír su celular sonar, tomo la bolsa, para buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró levanto la vista para ver la carretera, entonces se fijo que había un hombre parado en medio de ella. Freno a tiempo para no arrollarlo, pero todavía alcanzo a golpear su cabeza con el cofre del coche, y callo al suelo.

Chris se quedo en el suelo tratando que el frió en el pavimento le calmara un poco el dolor,Lois bajo del coche, tan rápido como le era humanamente posible. Vio al chico tirado en el suelo parecía tener no mas de 18 años ¨ maldita sea primero un perro y ahora esto,bien hecho Lois vas mejorando¨ se dijo así misma. se acerco al cuerpo del muchacho, miro que respiraba.

¨estas bien?¨pregunto con cautela. ¨no estas herido?¨

¨solo me duele un poco la cabeza por golpearme con tu coche pero nada grave¨ explico Chris todavía acostado en el suelo con los ojos aun cerrados.

La explicación del muchacho hizo que se le bajara el miedo pero este fue rápidamente reemplazado por el enojo.

¨entonces, QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS PARADO EN MEDIO DE LA CARRETERA PUDE HABERTE ARROLLADO?¨grito Lois.

La voz de la mujer se le hizo extrañamente familiar a Chris pero lo dejo pasar. Se sentía realmente mareado.

¨ no pudiste, ME arrollaste y estaba buscando ayuda, que no es obvio?¨

Chris abrió los ojos pero no alcanzaba a ver claro, su vista estaba nublada¨el golpe en la cabeza debió ser duro¨pensó. Trato de levantarse pero le era muy difícil le pulsaba la cabeza, sentía las nauseas causadas por la kriptonita,en pocas palabras se sentía mal, realmente muy mal.

¨déjame ayudarte ¨ se ofreció Lois.

¨no, estoy bien¨

Chris se levanto, sacudió un poco su ropa. Iba empezar a caminar cuando sus piernas les fallaron y cayo sobre una rodilla, Lois se apresuro y le tomo de un brazo para levantarlo.

¨no te ves como si estuvieras bien, voy a llevarte al hospital,no te daré excusas para que después me demandes¨dijo Lois, le preocupaba el muchacho, estaba pálido y se miraba en su cara, muy familiar que trataba de aguantarse el dolor.

Lo ayudo a subir al auto y luego ella corrió hacia el lado del conductor, estaba a punto de dar vuelta para ir al hospital cuando Chris agarro el volante. Lois apago el auto y se giro a verle la cara esperando que el dijera algo.

¨que pasa?¨ ella pregunto.

¨ningún hospital, por favor¨

¨pero no estas bien¨

¨ningún hospital¨

¨esta bien pero si después me llega una demanda tuya, te buscare y te pateare el culo¨ le advirtió Lois

¨no te demandare te lo prometo¨ dijo Chris con una leve risa.

Lois encendió y comenzó a conducir de nuevo,pensaba por que este extraño muchacho no quería ir a un hospital, pero estaba segura que lo que fuere Clark y Chloe podían ayudar.

El viaje a la granja Kent había sido corto y silencioso,un récord para Lois Lane pero Chris no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino, cuando Lois lo movió para que supiera que ya habían llegado, Chris no respondió lo movió pero el no contestaba, puso una mano en su frente y noto que estaba hirviendo. Trato de bajarlo del auto pero no pudo, le grito a Clark que salio de inmediato de la casa.

¨que pasa Lois?¨ pregunto algo alarmado

¨es este chico, casi lo arrollo con el auto y ahora esta ardiendo en fiebre¨ explico

¨y por que no lo llevaste al hospital? Pregunto Clark mientras lo cargaba hacia dentro de la casa.

¨por que el no quería ir¨explico Lois

Clark lo puso sobre el sofá, el chico le resultaba muy familiar.

¨que le paso?¨ pregunto Kara cuando entraba en la habitación.

Lois vio a Kara y luego a Clark.

¨lo siento Clark no sabia que estabas acompañado¨

¨es mi prima Kara de... minnesota¨ explico Clark

¨si, si como sea,entonces que le paso? Dijo Kara

¨No lo se, lo encontré en medio del camino hacia acá y ahora esta hirviendo en fiebre¨ explico Lois, estaba muy asustada el chico se veia como si estuviera a punto de morir.

Clark lo radiografió con la mirada, así fue como noto la herida que tenia en el costado.

¨esta herido¨ explico Clark mientras abría la chamarra y mostraba la mancha roja que tenia la camiseta blanca.

¨entonces hay que suturar la herida¨ dijo Lois

se acerco a Chris, le rasgo la camiseta, entonces vio la telaraña de venas verdes que tenia en el costado y parte del pecho.

Clark de inmediato supo de que se trataba y le pidió a Kara que se alejara.

¨Clark vas a ayudarme o te quedaras ahí parado¨ dijo Lois. ¨necesito que traigas una aguja e hilo¨

¨Lois creo que necesitas verificar si no tiene algo dentro de la herida¨ dijo Clark acercándose.

Lois introdujo sus dedos en la herida, apenas había introducido un tercio de sus dedos cuando sintió el pedazo de roca que tenia Chris en el cuerpo.

¨creo que sentí algo pero no puedo sacarlo¨

¨intenta con esto¨ dijo Clark dándole unas pinzas de punta larga.

Lois introdujo las pinzas y saco el pedazo de kriptonita del cuerpo. Clark se alejo para evitar los efectos

¨aquí esta el hilo y la aguja¨"dijo Kara acercándose hasta donde la permitía la kriptonita.

¨gracias¨dijo Lois dejando las pinzas con el pedazo de roca en la mesita de la sala.

Clark fue a la cocina por la caja de plomo que tenían ahí, mientras Lois trataba de meter el hilo en el ojal de la aguja. Clark volvió con la caja y con todas sus fuerzas puso el pedazo de roca en la caja. En cuanto la roca estuvo en la caja la herida de Chris cerro.

¨por fin¨dijo Lois cuando pudo introducir el hilo en la aguja.¨QUE DEMONIOS¨ grito cuando miro la herida cerrada y sin una marca en la piel.

¨que paso?¨ preguntaron Kara y Clark a la vez.

¨ ya cerro la herida, de hecho párese como si nunca hubiera habido una¨explico

Clark y Kara se acercaron para ver a que se referia, en cuanto vio lo que decia Lois, el junto todas la piezas y las puso en su lugar

¨eso no puede ser posible Lois¨ explico Clark

¨bueno Clark estamos en Smallville y eh oído sobre sanar rápido pero esto es ridículo,no crees que este chico podía ser un fenómeno del meteorito de los que tanto habla Chloe?

¨no lo se Lois,nos disculpas un momento¨dijo Clark llevándose a Kara a la cocina.

¨"que pasa Kal-El?¨ pregunto algo desconcertada Kara.

¨ese chico de allá, el que trajo Lois, es Kriptoniano¨

¨no puede ser tu dijiste que eramos los únicos¨

¨bueno al parecer me equivoque¨

mientras los primos discutían Lois buscaba en los bolsillos de la chamarra del chico para saber quien era pero no encontró nada, entonces se dio cuenta de algo brillante alrededor del cuello, ella lo tomo. Era una cadena, con una pequeña placa muy paresia a los que usan en el ejercito,Lois pensó que efectivamente era del ejercito hasta que vio la placa mas de cerca, la placa solo tenia un símbolo en ella, era una especie de 8 dentro de un diamante. Ella inmediatamente pensó que ya había visto ese símbolo pero no recordaba donde.

Clark y Kara entraron a la sala y vieron a Lois con la placa en la mano.

¨que tienes ahí?¨ pregunto Clark

¨estaba buscando su billetera para ver quien era y entonces encontré esto.¨dijo señalando la placa con su mano.¨tiene un símbolo extraño pero creo que lo eh visto antes solo que no recuerdo donde¨

¨déjame ver¨ pidió Kara

Lois les mostró la placa y entonces vieron el símbolo.

¨ese es el símbolo de nuestra familia¨ explico Kara en voz baja.

¨que quieres decir ?¨pregunto Clark

¨que tal vez este chico si es kriptoniano y ademas es parte de la casa de El¨.


	3. Chapter 3

disculpen si hay algunos errores lo escribí en un tiempo libre que tuve entre clase y clase, también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron su comentario, me dan mas animo para escribir,

aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste.

Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto en otra parte, para ser mas exactos en el centro de la ciudad de Metropolis, se vio una gran luz en uno de sus callejones. La pequeña Lily salio entre la luz, no sabia donde estaba, miraba para todos lados para poder tener una idea de donde se encontraba. Ella estaba muy asustada quería a sus papas, y estaba enojada consigo misma por tomar el anillo de tia Kara, cuando dio el primer paso sintió algo debajo de su zapato,levanto el pie y miro el tan odiado anillo, lo tomo entre sus pequeñas manos. Lo miro con odio y lo encerró en su puño, entonces sintió como lo hizo polvo.

¨oh no¨ dijo.

Lily había destruido el anillo con su superfuerza recién descubierta, metió los restos del anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón,¨Chris lo va arreglar,el sabe mucho¨ pensó.

Camino a lo largo del callejón hasta dar a una calle mas concurrida, camino por esa calle esperando ver algo que pudiera recordar, en ese momento levanto la mirada y miro algo que reconocería en cualquier lugar, era el gran mundo arriba de un edificio. Corrió hacia allá, ahí tal vez alguien la llevaría a su casa o llamarían a su mama. Iba llegando a la entrada del edificio cuando vio a una pequeña rubia que estaba saliendo de el.

¨TIA CHLOE¨ grito.

Chloe oyó su nombre y giro, fue cuando vio a una pequeña niña corría hacia ella y se lanzaba hacia sus brazos.

¨tia Chloe¨ dijo Lily mientras la abrazaba.

Chloe confundida abrazo a la niña y espero a que levantara la cabeza para verle el rostro.

¨ hey quien eres tu?¨pregunto Chloe.

¨no te acuerdas de mi?, soy Lily tu sobrina favorita¨ dijo Lily con un puchero.

Chloe miro detenidamente a la pequeña, algo en ella le parecía conocido y obviamente esta niña la conocía.

¨claro que me acuerdo de ti cariño¨

la niña le sonrió en respuesta lo que hizo que Chloe pensara quien tenia esa misma sonrisa tan conocida por ella.

¨tia Chloe te ves mas joven¨

¨enserio?¨

la niña asintió con la cabeza

¨ me llevaras a casa?¨ pregunto la niña.

¨claro donde vives?¨

¨no seas tonta tia, tu sabes donde vivo¨

chloe se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

¨cierto yo se donde vives¨

Chloe bajo a la niña de sus brazos, le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar a su auto.

¨y tus padres donde están?¨pregunto Chloe tratando de sacar información.

¨papa esta china trabajando y mama esta en la capital trabajando, pero eso tu ya lo sabias¨

¨cierto¨pregunto Chloe.

¨sip¨"dijo Lily asintiendo con la cabeza.

¨entonces donde te estas quedando?¨

¨ ahorita no estoy viviendo en mi casa por que mama y papa no están explico Lily jugando con la cadena en su cuello. Chloe vio el símbolo de la placa en la cadena, era el símbolo de la familia kriptoniana de Clark.

¨y donde estas viviendo? Pregunto automáticamente

¨con la abuela Martha¨ explico Lily. La respuesta no le sorprendió mucho a Chloe, ya se había dado una idea al ver el símbolo de la familia de Clark en el collar de la niña,asi que era correcto suponer que era hija de Clark. Las únicas preguntas que tenia en mente era quien era la madre y como la hija futura de Clark había terminado aquí?

¨entonces te llevare a la granja¨ la niña le sonrió.

Subieron al auto de Chloe, la niña era bastante parlanchina hablo sobre lo que le paso en la escuela en todo el camino, cuando Chloe estuvo a punto de preguntarle por su mama llegaron a la granja y Lily se había quedado dormida. Chloe salio del coche y cargo a Lily hasta la casa, le sorprendió ver el carro de Lois tan tarde, eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche.

Chloe entro en la casa con la niña en brazos, y la dejo en el pequeño sillón cerca de la puerta.

¨que paso aquí?¨pregunto Chloe, al ver al chico tendido en el sofá.

¨Lois lo arrollo con el auto¨ explico Clark.

¨Lois no se conformo con arrollar solo perros?¨dijo Chloe para aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado. Kara se rió,Lois lo miro con ojos de poco amigos y poso su atención en la niña.

¨quien es la niña prima?¨pregunto Lois

¨es sobrina de Clark, la lleve al trabajo para que conociera el periódico¨ explico Chloe mientras empuja a Clark hacia la cocina.

¨por que dijiste eso?¨

¨Clark la niña que esta dormida en tu sofá es de kripton y ademas tiene un collar con el mismo escudo de tu familia¨

¨ya serian dos en este día¨ dijo Clark interrumpiendola. ¨el chico de ahí también es kriptoniano¨

¨no dijiste que la raza kriptoniana ya había desaparecido?¨

¨después del SOS que encontré, estoy empezando a dudarlo¨

¨sabes quienes son estos chicos?¨'pregunto Chloe a Clark cuando estaban lejos de la vista de Lois.

¨ se que son kriptonianos y que pertenecen a mi familia de kripton, solo que Kara no sabe como, ya que yo soy hijo único y ella también y el otro hermano de nuestros padres no tenia hijos, iba a preguntarle a Jor-El pero no puedo mientras Lois esta aquí.¨ explico Clark.

¨bueno no estas equivocado en las 2 primeras cosas¨

¨que quieres decir Chloe?¨ pregunto Clark, el estaba muy confundido y Chloe lo no lo estaba ayudando con eso.

¨que tienes razón esos chico son Kriptonianos y son parte de tu familia, ellos son tus hijos Clark¨ explico Chloe.¨solo que aun no se quien es la madre, hubiera pensado que Lana pero despues de la explosion¨

¨a propósito de eso, Lana esta viva¨recordó Clark.

¨bueno el misterio esta resuelto¨ dijo Chloe con una sonrisa.¨después de todo Lana y tu terminan juntos, ahora solo queda saber como terminaron aquí¨

¨pero que quieres decir con que son mis hijos?¨

Clark estaba muy desconcertado como era posible que la niña y el muchacho que estaban en la otra habitación fueran sus hijos?Se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios,cuando el entendió que si eso era verdad, significaba que el podía tener hijos y por ende una familia, estaba contento, mas que eso, el por primera vez después de la muerte de su padre estaba realmente feliz.

El tendría la familia que siempre había soñado, Lana estaba viva, y si esos 2 chicos son sus hijos, quería decir que ellos si terminarían juntos al final.

¨bueno al principio no tenia ni idea, hasta que vi esos familiares ojos de cachorro que tiene Lily por que ese es su nombre Lily¨ explico Chloe.

La sonrisa de Clark se hizo mas grande al oír el nombre de su hija.

¨ademas ella es toda dulzura igual a su padre¨ Chloe le dio una sonrisa a Clark.¨también esta el hecho que el chico que esta acostado en tu sofá es una viva imagen tuya y que la niña llamara abuela a Martha Kent. Aunque el collar con el símbolo de tu familia también es un indicativo ¨ dijo señalando al cuello del muchacho.

¨te dijo que hacían aquí?¨pregunto Clark señalando a la niña.

¨ella no sabe donde esta¨

¨tendremos que esperar a que el muchacho despierte¨dijo Clark mientras caminaba de nuevo a la sala donde lo esperaban Lois y Kara.

¨a ver smallville , tu y mi prima tiene que explicar por que tanto secreto¨ dijo Lois

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de contestar la pregunta, Chris dio señales de estar despertado,Clark y Lois se acercaron a el.

Chris abrio los ojos, su mirada aun estaba un poco desenfocada,pero podia ver la cara de sus padres encima de la suya, entonces recordo lo que paso con su hermana y se levanto enseguida, sus padres deben de estar furiosos.

¨estas bien?¨ pregunto Lois con cautela.

Chris apenas levanto la cabeza.

¨mama, papa lo siento no debi llegar tarde por Lily pero esta, era la vez de Lara de recogerla¨empezo a explicar atropelladamente, aun estaba un poco confundido.¨pero solo se me hizo un poco tarde, aparte la tia Mercy la recogio asi que no estuvo sola esperándome¨

Lois miraba al chico con confucion, y Clark no encontraba palabras ,estaba en shock por la noticia de que Lois era la madre de sus hijos. Chloe por fin encajo las piezas ¨por eso me era tan familiar Lily, es igual a -lois cuando era pequeña con excepción de los ojos ,esos son de Clark¨ penso. Kara no entendia nada.

Chris levanto la cabeza para ver por que aun no escuchaba los habituales gritos de su mama.

¨alto ahi chico¨dijo Lois

¨lo siento mama de veras, no volvera a pasar¨entonces se percato del color de cabello de Lois.¨ que le paso al color de tu cabello? Es diferente.¨ Señalo con su mano hacia el cabello. ¨pero aun asi te ves linda¨agrego para no molestar mas a su madre.

Lois pensaba que el chico estaba loco al dar a enterder que ella era su madre, por que casi tenia la misma edad que ella y sobre todo el pensar en Clark como su pareja.

¨estas equivocado, nosotros no somos tus padres¨explico Lois

Chris miro a Lois, como ella podia decir eso?, ella era su madre. Entonces noto que su madre se veia diferente y no solo era el color de su cabello, ella se miraba mas joven.

¨Algo no esta bien aqui¨ dijo Chris

¨Duh genio, obviamente te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza como para pensar que el chico de granja y yo somos tus padres¨ dijo Lois.

¨creo que tienes razon Lois, el chico debio sufrir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo tiene confundido, yo pienso que debemos dejarlo decansar, verdad Clark?¨comento Chloe

Clark no respondió, segui impactado por la noticia de el y Lois juntos.

¨Clark,CLARK¨ grito Chloe golpeandolo levemente en el brazo

¨Chloe, tiene razón Lois, deberías dejarlo descansar¨ comento Clark de forma distraída

¨el chico de verdad debe de estar confundido para pensar que tu y yo nos casaríamos¨ comento Lois golpeandolo el brazo de Clark juguetonamente.

¨si, confundido¨susurro

¨Lois por que no vas a casa a descansar, Clark y yo nos encargaremos de esto¨

¨no creo que sea buena idea,ademas yo fui quien lo arrollo¨

¨no te preocupes, al parecer ya esta mejor¨dijo Chloe indicando hacia el chico sentado ahora en el sofa.

¨ esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me marcas¨dijo Lois tomando el brazo de Chloe para llevarla fuera de la casa.

¨prima, creo que el chico es un fenomeno del meteorito¨

¨no creo que tengas mucho de que preocuparte¨

¨yo no lo creo, todos con los que nos hemos cruzado antes resultaron ser locos homicidas¨

¨calmate Lois no todas las personas con habilidades son malas,creeme vamos a estar bien¨ dijo Chloe sonriendo.

abrio de nuevo la puerta, vio a Clark y el chico sentados en el sofa en la misma posición, parecen casi 2 gotas de agua.¨ eso es extraño, tanto parecido, debo de estar alucinando¨pensó

¨esta bien Lois, Chloe y yo vamos de tratar de dar con su familia¨

¨vamos estar bien Lois¨ agrego Chloe

Lois lo miraba con recelo al muchacho,pensaba como este extraño chico pensaba que ella era su madre y aun peor que el granjero era su padre, el mismo granjero que no podia dejar de estar lamentándose por Lana Lang en cada rincón. No podía terminar con un chico como Clark, era verdad que el era amable,desinteresado y siempre podias contar con el, en resumen era un tipo honorable. Le costaba admitirlo pero ella pensaba que Clark era demasiado bueno para Lana ¨la princesa rosa¨ Lang y demonios hasta para ella era demasiado bueno. Pero aun pensando todo eso, algo en su interior se sentia bien, casi como la felicidad, al pensar en la posibilidad de estar con Clark. no entendía ese repentino sentimiento pero se sentia bien, realmente bien.

Chris empezó a recordar mejor lo que habia pasado a su hermana y a el.

¨debimos viajar al pasado, eso explicaría por que mama no me reconoce, y su cambio en el color de pelo, pero que tantos años habremos retrocedido?¨ decia Chris en voz baja.

Clark seguia en shock por la noticia, como de todas las personas de este mundo podia terminar con Lois ¨Mad Dog¨ Lane, el siempre a estado enamorado de Lana y ahora que sabia que estaba viva pensaba que tenia una posibilidad de felicidad con ella, no tenia que ocultarle nada, ella ya sabia su secreto. Pero esta noticia le cambiaba todo lo que penso que podria ser, como pudo estar con Lois era la persona mas molesta, terca y mandona que conocia. Era cierto que tambien ella era valiente, inteligente, leal y ademas muy sexy, ¨rayos¨ penso Clark desde cuando piensa que Lois era sexy, el tuvo que admitir que eso penso desde la primera vez que la vio pero el encanto se perdio al oirla hablar.

Pero al pensar bien en la posibilidad real de terminar con Lois como su esposa tuvo que admitir que la perspectiva no era tan terrible como imaginaba

¨ ahi, que quieres decir con viajar en el tiempo?¨pregunto Lois.

Chris levanto la mirada cuando oyo la pregunta de su madre y vio a su pequeña hermana acostada en el sillon.

¨dios, que bueno que estas bien¨ grito Chris al ver a su pequeña hermana dormida en el sillon

el grito del muchacho saco a Clark de sus pensamientos.

¨conoces a la niña?¨pregunto Lois a ver a Chris de rodillas acariciando el pelo de Lily.

¨si, es mi hermana Lily¨

¨dejame ver si entendi,la niña que trajo Chloe, que dijo y cito ES SOBRINA DE CLARK es tu hermana?

¨Lois creo que oiste mal¨ intervino Chloe

Lois nego con la cabeza.

¨nop yo oi perfectamente lo que dijo prima, el dijo que la niña era su hermana y que regresaron en el tiempo ¨

Chloe busco con la mirada a Clark para que la ayudara con eso, pero Clark aun estaba sin habla.

¨asi que, McFly quiero todos los hechos y los quiero ahora¨ëxigio Lois

¨ahh... por donde empezar... yo..¨

¨Lois no crees que si de verdad viene del futuro saber mas podia cambiarlo,no crees que es suficiente saber que terminamos juntos?¨ dijo Clark al encontrar su voz de nuevo.

¨ creeme Smallville, despues de ver como se curaba en unos instantes, cosa que tambien tienes que explicar, no puedes decir que esto no es raro y no quieres saber mas?¨ dijo dirigiendose a Chris¨ ademas creo que el gato ya esta fuera de la bolsa y no puedo estar mas fregada que el hecho de terminar contigo,a excepcion de terminar casada con nuestro calvo favorito, que ahi si, termino dándome un tiro¨explico Lois

¨te agradezco Lois que me consideres una mejor opcion que Lex¨ dijo Clark con amargura.

Tipico de mama y papa, aun en los peores momentos encontraban una manera de pelear por trivialidades, penso Chris.

Chloe y kara decidieron sentarse en la barra de la cocina a esperar que la pequeña pelea de sus primos terminara.

¨ admitelo Clark, tu tambien lo piensas, o me negaras que no te decepcionaste al pensar que terminarías conmigo y no con la princesa rosa ? Pregunto Lois mirándolo a los ojos.

¨no lois, no lo hice¨ dijo Clark de forma grave.

¨bueno ese es tu problema¨dijo Lois tragando saliva.

¨cual es tu nombre?¨ pregunto Clark a su hijo

¨ Christopher Joseph Kent y ella es Lillian Martha Kent¨ explico indicando a su hermana.

¨bueno tengo que admitir que tienen bonitos nombres¨ comento Lois

¨gracias mama, tu los escogiste¨

¨ que puedo decir tengo buen gusto¨ dijo con una sonrisa. ¨si fuera por Clark tendrian un nombre tonto como el que le quizo poner a shelbs... krypto por dios.¨

¨ese era un buen nombre, era mucho mejor que Clarky¨

¨Clarky era un buen nombre, le quedaba genial al perro¨

Clark iba a responderle a Lois pero Chris se le adelanto.

¨querias que compartiera iniciales con papa, y lily...¨

¨por que las lillies son mis flores favoritas y era obvio que Clarky y yo le pondríamos a nuestra única hija el nombre de la señora K¨ interrumpió Lois.

¨de hecho Lily no es su unica hija¨explico Chris.

Que?¨ pregunto Lois

habia mas?, penso Clark que no podia encontrar palabras para hablar despues de tanto shock.

¨cuantos son? Pregunto Chloe, volviendo a la conversacion.

¨somos 5¨ explico una pequeña voz detras de Chris.

La pequeña niña se habia despertado con el grito de Lois.

¨como que 5?¨ dijo Clark

¨sip, es Chris, Lara, los gemelos jonathan y jason, y yo. Ya se te olvido papa¨ëxplico la niña mostrandoles los 5 dedos de su mano.

¨wow, esta muy claro que estan juntos en el futuro"se rio Chloe y kara tambien.

Clark y Lois le dieron miradas de muerte. No solo estaban casados tenian 5 hijos juntos, esa realizacion les callo como un balde de agua fria a los dos.

¨dado que el misterio esta resuelto me ire a dormir.¨ Dijo Kara, dejandolos en la habitacion.

¨adios tia kara¨ direron a unisolo Chris y Lily

¨cuando llegaron papa y mama? Por que no me despertaste? Y porque mami tiene el cabello diferente?¨ exigio Lily a su hermano.

¨ĺo que pasa es que..¨

¨no importa¨ dijo la niña con un tono muy paresido a Lois que no paso desapersibido a la joven pareja.

La niña se dirijio a Lois

¨mami tengo hambre¨

al escuchar la palabra mami de la peuqeña niña ,a Lois por primera vez en toda la noche entendio la magnitud de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

¨oh dios¨ dijo Lois y se desmayo.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 3

Metropolis 2031

En la watchtower

Zatanna estaba en la sala común con su libro, buscando una forma de localizar y regresar a sus sobrinos a su tiempo, Tess y Kara estaban en las computadoras tratando de localizar cualquier cosa que les ayudara y Bart esta en la cocina comiendo como siempre.

¨encontré un hechizo para localizar en que tiempo se encuentran¨ dijo Zatanna

¨enserio?¨ pregunto Tess

¨sip, me tomara un poco de tiempo pero sabremos con exactitud en que año se encuentran¨

¨bueno eso sera una cosa menos en que preocuparse,el problema realmente sera como traerlos devuelta sin el anillo de la legión¨ explico Tess

¨traer de vuelta a quien?¨ pregunto una chica rubia de 16 años con unos encantadores ojos azul claro.

¨ah...mmm.. como explicarlo?¨ dijo Tess

¨tu pequeña hermana,ya sabes la que tiene el mismo aspecto que tu madre, que al parecer no solo heredo el aspecto sino también su tendencia a meterse en problemas, tomo el anillo de la Legion de tu tia Kara y se envió junto con tu hermano a un viaje por el tiempo¨ explico Bart

¨QUE HIZO QUE?-y empezó a reírse-diablos chicos, están muertos¨

¨Lara Kal-El se seria, tus hermanos podrían estar en peligro¨ corrigió Kara

¨lo siento tia, pero no pude dejar de imaginar la cara que pondrá mama cuando se entere de esto¨

¨lo sabemos, por eso vamos a tratar de que estén aqui antes de que tus padres vuelvan¨ comento Zatanna.

¨ok, voy a ir hablar con el abuelo Jor a ver si puede ayudar con el asunto¨ comento Lara antes de salir a supervelocidad.

¨ no queda mas que esperar chicas¨ dice Bart.

Smallville 2007

Clark estaba preparándole un sandwich a la pequeña,Chris y Chloe estaban tratando de despertar a Lois.

¨papa , mama va estar bien?¨

¨ si cariño, tu mama solo a tenido un dia pesado y debe de estar muy cansada, es solo eso¨ dijo Clark tranquilamente.

¨seguro papa?¨

¨si cariño¨

¨por que una vez que tia Courtney se desmayo igual dijo que era porque iba a tener un bebe, voy a tener un hermanito papi?¨

¨ por supuesto que no, kido¨ contesto Lois reaccionando otra vez.

¨Lois, estas bien?¨ pregunto Chloe

¨ si no te preocupes¨

¨ te desmayaste y para ser honesta estas tomando todo esto de los hijos futuros demasiado bien¨

¨ que quieres que te diga prima? Obviamente todo esto es un shock para mi, no solo saber que terminare con Smallville, sino que tenemos 5 hijos juntos no 2 o 3, son 5, soy malisima con los niños. todavia estoy pensando que esto es una pesadila de la que me despertare mañana¨dijo mientras ponia su cabeza entre sus manos.

¨yo se que debe de ser muy duro para ti mama¨ comento chris sentándose frente a ella y dándole una taza de cafe.

¨ gracias,como no me di cuenta del parecido? pareses una copia de smallville, tu no tienes nada mio¨ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

¨si todo el mundo me dice lo mismo pero mira¨explico dirigiendo un dedo a su ojo derecho con tonalidades verdes con dorado¨este es el rebelde gen Lane que no quizo quedarse atras¨

las 2 mujeres soltaron la risa con el comentario del chico.

¨que te puedo decir asi es el gen Lane¨

¨ no quisiera cortar esta emotiva reunion familiar pero tenemos que regresar a estos chico a su tiempo¨ comento Chloe.

¨y como vamos a ser eso, a menos que tengas un DeLorian del que no me hayas contado no veo como vamos a lograrlo¨

¨tenemos que encontrar el anillo de la Legion¨

¨yo lo tengo pero..¨ comento Lily ante de empezar a sollozar

Chris se acerco a su hermana y la tomo en sus brazos

¨que pasa mi tornadito?¨pregunto el chico mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas a la pequeña.

¨yo estaba muy enojada por tomar el anillo de tia Kara y no se como lo hice¨explico mientras le mostraba unos pequeños pedazos de metal.

¨ demonios Lily, pero esta bien yo encontrare una forma de arreglarlo ok?¨

la niña asintio con la cabeza y abrezo a su hermano.

¨ el anillo esta fuera de la cuestion, tenemos que encontrar otra forma¨ el joven les explico a los 3 adulto.

¨pues manos a la obra entonces¨ comento Chloe.

ya se en un poco corto, pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente. espero que les guste

saludos

L


	5. Chapter 5

gracias a todo por leer sobre todo a

Eleid

phoenix1993

Capitulo 4

La mañana siguiente Lily se levanto temprano, despues de platicar anoche como iban a ser los arreglos para dormir, se decidio que ella, su mama y su tia Chloe estarian en la habitacion de su abuela, la tia Kara tenia la vieja habitacion de su papa y su papa y Chris dormiria en la planta baja.

Salio de la habitacion rumbo a la planta baja para despertar a su papa para que le diera algo de comer, cuando llego a la sala no encontro a Clark ni a Chris, subio de nuevo para ir con Lois.

¨mama, mama¨dijo movieno levemente a Lois.

¨mmmm¨

¨mama, despierta¨

¨mmm, que pasa?¨pregunto tallanose los ojos con las manos

¨tengo hambre¨ explico

¨ya fuiste con Clark?¨

¨sip, pero papa no esta¨

se levanto de la cama y camino con la niña hasta la cocina, se asomo hacia la sala y no estaba Clark¨maldito muchacho de granja, se fue y me dejo la niña¨ penso

¨maldicion me oigo como una madre¨ dijo en voz baja.

¨mama, no es bueno maldecir¨ corrigio la niña.

¨quien te dijo eso?¨ pregunto Lois

¨tu fuiste mama¨

¨claro que tenia que ser yo, y que quieres de desayunar?¡¨

¨cereal¨ dijo la niña

¨segura no quieres algo mas?¨

¨nop, papa no esta para cocinar¨

Lois miro ofendida a la pequeña.

¨yo puedo cocinar¨ le explico

¨no mama, no puedes, la ultima vez que cocinaste jason se enfermo y eso es casi imposible teniendo en cuenta...¨

¨que Jason tiene un estomago de acero¨ agrego Chris entrando apresuradamente.

¨donde esta Clark?¨pregunto Lois

¨aqui estoy¨ contesto entrando a la casa

¨al pareser tu hija quiere que TU hagas el desayuno ¨ comento antes de subir a la habitacion

¨mama esta enojada?¨ pregunto Lily con preocupacion.

¨no solo esta un poco estresada en el trabajo¨comento Clark

cuando Lois subio a la habitacion ,Chloe ya estaba despierta.

¨que pasa prima?¨pregunto Chloe

¨no puedo hacer eso Chlo¨ dijo Lois angustiada

¨hacer que?¨

¨no puedo ser la madre de estos niños¨comento¨no puedo cocinarle a mi propia hija¨

¨Lois no te preocupes¨ dijo tomandola de los hombros¨ los regresaremos a su propio tiempo, donde esta su madre y sobre lo de cocinar, tu nunca has podido cocinar ni aunque tu vida dependiera de eso¨ dijo con una sonrisa

¨ si tienes razon¨

¨yo se que si¨

momentos despues todos estaban desayunando abajo Clark y Chris habian preparado la comida para todos.

¨bien¨'dijo Lois¨ ya me voy al diario El Planeta cualquier cosa me llaman¨

¨me cubres en el trabajo, mientras investigo con Clark como devolver a los chicos?¨pregunto Chloe

¨claro prima¨

¨yo los voy a ayudar¨"dijo Kara

¨no importa quedarte con ellos?¨ pregunto Lois a Clark

¨ no hay problema¨ contesto

¨yo me voy con mama al periodico¨ dijo Lily

¨no, tu te quedas con papa y conmigo aqui en casa¨ dijo Chris

¨no, yo me voy con mama al trabajo¨

¨te tienes que quedar aqui¨

¨me voy con mama y es mi ultima palabra¨ dijo la niña tercamente

Chris se dio por vencido, su hermana era igual a su madre y no iba a cambiar de opinion. Clark vio a su pequeña hija y no pudo evitar sonreir al ver el paresido que su hija compartia con su madre, era igual de terca.

¨Lois?¨pregunto Clark

¨esta bien que venga conmigo¨

Todos se despidieron esperando que cuando se volvieran a ver tendrian una idea de como solucionar las cosas.

ya se que es un poco corto a como los tengo acostumbrados pero ya estoy al fianl de semestre y es un poco agobiante, sobre todo si estas estudiando ing. quimica

ASI QUE DESEENME SUERTE

SALUDOS

L


	6. Chapter 6

gracias a todos por sus comentarios, ya me desocupe de la escuela, todo salio bien

y como quiero presumir un poco fue un promedio general de 93.

espero poder actualizar pronto.

Capitulo 5

ya que los habia dejado Lois, todos fueron a sentarse en la sala.

¨muy bien, que tenemos?¨ pregunto Chloe

¨Chris y yo fuimos a la fortaleza a preguntar a Jor-El¨"explico Clark

¨el abuelo no puede regresarnos al futuro, estamos estancados aqui¨agrego Chris con resignacion.

¨no quisiera agregar mas problemas, pero tenemos que encontrar a donde se llevaron mi nave¨ dijo kara

¨ en pocas palabras estamos jodidos¨ dijo Chris desparramandose en el sillon

mientras tanto Lois y Lily iban en camino a dos estaban muy calladas,

¨mmm¨ fue el sonido que salio de la boca de Lois, no sabia que decirle a la niña sentada al lado de ella, asi que calmaba un poco su frustracion dondo ligeros golpes con sus dedos en el volante.

La niña la miraba fijamente como esperando que dijera algo mas que ¨mmm¨ pero Lois no dejaba de ver hacia el frente.

¨te vas a quedar mirandome asi todo el camino?¨ pregunto Lois, ya se habia cansado del silencio incomodo que reinaba en el auto.

¨seguiras ignorarme todo el camino?¨pregunto la niña de vuelta.

¨pues si eso pensaba, me lo volviste dificil mirandome asi¨

la niña se le quedo mirando, estudiando su rostro.

¨estas enojada conmigo?¨ pregunto de forma inocente

¨no, solo que no estoy comoda con esta situacion¨le explico Lois.

Esta mañana, antes de que salieran de la granja Chris y Clark, le habian explicado a Lily cual era su situacion. La niña lo habia comprendido rapido, despues de todo era la hija de superman estaba acostumbrada a las locuras en su vida.

¨pues te ves igual que mi mama, excepto con el pelo diferente y solo un poco mas joven¨

¨como que solo un poco mas joven?, debo de tener 46 años, deberia tener arrugas¨ comento

¨no, no tienes, tia Chloe dice que es la ventaja de estar casada con Su..¨explico la pequeña pero antes de terminar se tapo la boca con sus dos manos,con una expresion de panico. Clark le habia dicho que su mama no debia saber sobre sus habilidades, su hermano Chris le dijo que no deberia decirle ni a mama , ni a papa sobre superman.

¨de estar casada con quien?¨ pregunto Lois mas curiosa

¨con.. papa quete compra todas esas cremas¨ dijo la niña apresuradamente, encendio la radio y se puso a jugar con los botones para cambiar de estacion.

Lois la miro un toque de excepticismo, no trago una palabra que dijo la niña, pero sabia que si esa niña era por lo menos un gramo parecida a ella, no iba a sacar ningun tipo de informacion.

Metropolis 2031

¨ya encontre donde estan¨ grito Zatanna

¨que bien y donde estan?¨ pregunto Tess

¨estan en el año 2007¨

se sintio una rafaga de aire, acompañada de Lara

¨ya fui a la fortaleza y el abuelo Jor, no puede hacer nada¨explico la rubia

¨Zatanna?¨ pregunto Tess

¨ yo podria traerlos de vuelta, pero tendria que haber una sincronizacion de mi yo pasado con el de ahora, y yo no recuerdo conocerlos en ese año¨

¨necesitamos a alguien que sepa lo que paso en ese año y nos diga si hay algo que nos pueda ayudar¨ dijo Tess mientras camina de un lado a otro en la sala.

¨no puede ser papa, por que terminariamos muertos, no puede ser mama por que nos mataria, nos reviviria y nos volveria a matar, y todo eso despues de una dolorosa tortura¨ explico Lara

¨su unica opcion es Chloelicious¨ dijo Bart"con una sonrisa

¨el tio ollie te va a golpear si la sigues llamando asi¨ advirtio Lara

¨ja, solo si me alcanza¨dijo Bart con una sonrisa mas grande.

¨yo me encargare de localizar a Chloe¨ comento Tess dirigiendose al salon con los monitores.

¨yo tratare de encontar una forma de comunicarme con mi yo pasado"dijo Zatanna hojeando su libro.

¨ y yo me quedare aqui a estar de guardia¨ comento Bart sentandose en frente del televisor.

¨yo ire a ver como estan mis hermanos¨ se despidio Lara

ojala les haya gustado, cualquier comentario o sugerencia seran bien recibidos

saludos

L


	7. Chapter 7

disculpen la tardanza pero es casi imposible apartar a mi hermano de la lap, se hizo adicto aun juego online a si que ya sabran.

Metropolis 2031

Lara llego a la vieja granja Kent,lo primero que vio es a sus hermanos Johnny y Jason de 12 años con un especie de Dron aerio, estaban sentados en las escaleras, con herramientas a su alrededor y discutiendo sobre algo, los gemelos eran muy inteligentes, todo lo que se tratara de ciencia y tecnologia les llamaba la atencion, eran unos pequeños geeks, Lois decia que lo habian sacado del lado de Clark, despues de todo Jor-El en su momento fue unos de los mas grandes cientificos que Krypton habia visto nunca. Y a como iban estos pequeños iban a ser igual.

El primero en notar la presencia de su hermana fue Jason, el tenia los mismos ojos color verde con toques dorado, cabello color chocolate y el mismo instinto aventurero de su madre.

¨hey Lara¨ saludo el chico

¨ḧey jay, john¨

Jonathan levanto la vista, era igual a su hermano solo que el color de ojos era diferente, eran azul claro, el era el mas timido de los 5 hermanos, muy educado y amable, Lois lo amaba mucho, decia que le recordaba a su padre cuando se conocieron, y daba gracias que su hijo no compartia ese aire angustiado que Clark tuvo.

¨hola Lara¨saludo con una sonrisa. ¨a que no sabes quien acaba de llegar de D.C.?¨

por favor no, por favor no. Penso Lara

¨cariño, por fin llegaste¨ saludo la mujer que salia de la casa.

¨mama...volviste¨ dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa forzada.

Lois, habia termina rapido su investigacion, que resulto que ella estaba en lo correcto al pensar que un senador recibia dinero por dar conseciones a unos empresarios,despues de entregar su articulo, la habian dejado regresar temprano a casa y poder esperar a Clark.

¨si, lo se me desocupe antes de los esperado¨ comento envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo su cara entre las manos.¨y tu hermano y mi pequeño monstruo?¨

¨ahh.. veras... como decirte¨ trataba de explicar la rubia. Miro fijamente a su madre.

Ella no habia cambiado mucho con los pasos de los años, se veia como si tuviera 34 años a pesar que tuviera 46, era la ventaja de estar casada con superman y tener sus hijos. La combinancion del ADN de Clark con el suyo en los embarazos hacian que envejecieras mas lento, renovaba sus celulas y todo lo que pudiera estar dañado en su organismo.

¨que pasa?¨pregunto de nuevo

¨no se como decirte esto¨

¨Lara Ella Kent dime lo que esta pasando ahora¨ exigio Lois con enojo.

Lara sintio el usual miedo a su madre.

¨y no trates de engañarme,reconosco una mentira a kilometros¨

¨Lily tomo el anillo de tia Kara, ella y Chris estan perdidos en el pasado, pero yo no tuve nada que ver y no estaba ahi¨ explico torpemente.

¨muy bien, niños tomen sus cosas iremos a la Watchtower¨ dijo de forma calmada, pero Lara veia el enojo y la preocupacion en sus ojos.

¨siii¨gritaron sus hermanos

Lois podia ser temible cuando gritaba, pero cuando estaba calmada como en estos momentos, era la paz antes de un huracan categoria 5.

Metropolis 2007

Lois y Lily estaban en la entrada del Planeta.

¨regla # 1 no me llames mama, solo Lois, regla #2 si alguien pregunta tu eres mi sobrina y regla #3..¨

¨yo se como comportarme¨ interrumpio la niña un poco molesta

¨esta bien¨ dijo Lois y se dirigio hacia dentro del edificio.

¨Lane que tines ahi¨pregunto Grant Gabriel

¨esta es mi sobrina Lily¨presento la periodista

el joven se agacho a la altura de la cara de la niña y le dio una onrisa que la niña devolvio.

¨Lane no cabe duda que esta pequeña princesa es pariente tuya¨

¨no soy una princesa¨ se quejo Lily

¨y al parecer tambien tiene tu temperamento¨

Lois solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa

¨Lane.. queria saber... si quieres ir conmigo a una recaudacion benefica en el centro hoy en la noche?¨dijo el Grant

¨no puede ella tiene que cuidarme, verdad tia Lois¨ dijo la niña de forma dulce

antes de que contestara Lois.

¨esta bien Lane parece que tiene compromiso ¨dijo antes de irse

¨que te pasa?¨pregunto enojada Lois a la niña

¨no puedes salir con el, que pasa con papa?¨lois se quedo estatica en su lugar

Desde que sabia la verdad sobre los muchachos, Lois no se habia parado a pensar realmante que eran hijos suyos y de Clark y lo que eso significaba para su relacion.

La niña se fue hacia la masa donde estaba el letrero del nombre de su madre, sabia que tenia que dejarla pensar.

Mientras tanto en la granja Kent,Chris estaba en el granero con los trozos del anillo de la legion ¨talvez si los unia bien podia hacer que el abuelo lo ayudara a que funcionara¨ penso

¨ḧola Clark¨ oyo una suave voz

Chris se levanto, para ver a una pequeña morena subiendo las escaleras.

¨oh lo siento, pense que eras Clark¨"dijo la morena cuando vio mas detenidamente al chico

¨no el salio, con t.. Chloe y Kara¨ explico

¨ y tu eres?¨

¨ soy Chris,Chris Kent y tu eres?¨

¨Lana que haces aqui?¨ pregunto Clark, no habia tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que volvio.

¨vine a hablar contigo¨

Chris vio a su padre y a la chica , al pareser ellos tenian cosas que arreglar.

¨ähh, los dejo para que hablen¨

¨no me has llamado en los ultimos dias y vine a ver como estabas¨

¨eh estado bien, un poco ocupado¨

¨supongo, el chico se parese mucho a ti, tambien vino junto a kara?¨

clark se le quedo mirando, pensaba si decirle la verdad o no.

¨no, el viene del futuro, es mi hijo¨ explico

lana se sorprendio y estaba empezando a sentir felicidad hasta que recordo que el chico no la reconocio cuando la miro, sintio como recorrio todo su cuerpo cuando cayo en cuenta que ella y Clark no terminarian juntos.

Clark podia ver el dolor en sus ojos, el podia aferrarse a ella pero sabia que no iba a funcionar, el ver a sus hijos futuros le habia dado perspectiva.

¨ lo siento mucho¨ se disculpo

¨no tienes porque¨ dijo ella.

¨Lana...¨ dijo el cuando vio que ella se marchara.

¨no dejalo asi¨"y se fue.

espero que les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus comentarios

saludos

L


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Chris entraba a la casa,pensando como arreglar el anillo, cuando se encontro con Kara y Chloe sentadas en la isla de la cocina.

¨hola Chris¨saludo¨ y Kal-El que no fue a buscarte?¨

¨no lo deje con una chica en el granero, paresia que necesitaban hablar¨dijo sin darle importancia, sentandose con ella en la isla.

¨oh quien era?¨pregunto Chloe

¨Lana¨ comento de forma distraida tratando de acomodar los pequeños pedazos del anillo

¨creo que Kal tenia una relacion con ella no?¨ Pregunto la joven rubia a Chloe

Chloe solo asintio

¨no te importa que tu padre este con otra chica que no sea tu mama¨ pregunto Chloe con curiosidad

¨no, dice mama que todo el mundo tiene pasado, ademas yo no soy nadie para interferir en su vida¨ explico el muchacho sin apartar los ojos del anillo

Chloe se quedo observando a su sobrino, sin duda Lois tuvo mucho que ver en el hombre que se estaba convirtiendo, y a pesar de las dudas que tenia su prima, ella sabia que seria buena madre,despues de todo tenia la prueba ante sus ojos.

¨parese que eres muy apegado a tu madre¨

el chico encongio ligeramente los hombro¨con papa saliendo constantemente por sus deberes, es logico pensar que soy muy cercano a ella, falta una pieza¨ dijo esto ultimo con disgusto

¨la perdiste?¨

¨no esta en el granero¨

Chloe cerro la laptop y se levanto de su asiento

¨me tengo que ir tengo, voy a buscar algo sobre tu nave en el planeta¨ explico

¨ yo voy a ir a dar una vuelta, sobrevolar la zona a ver si miro algo¨ dijo Kara

¨ te acompaño, necesito sentir que por lo menos avanzo en algo¨ dijo chris

¨ tu puedes volar?¨ pregunto Chloe

¨si, por que paso algo malo?¨

¨ no solo que Clark al pareser no puede¨

¨mmm talvez pueda ayudar a papa con eso, ya sabes para devolverle el favor, pero hoy no, estoy demasiado frustrado¨

¨vamonos entonces¨ dijo kara

¨ nos vemos despues tia Chloe¨ dijo el muchacho antes de abrazar ala pequeña rubia

los kriptonianos salieron a supervelocidad de ahi,chloe estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas cuando Clark entro a la casa

¨como estas?, chris me dijo lo de lana¨comento Chloe

¨"se acabo¨ dijo Clark con triteza

¨ seguro?, todavia la amas... puedes..¨ Chloe no pudo terminar la frase, ella sabia que no valia la pena seguir intentando pero no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo tan triste.

¨no Chloe, todo esto que a pasado me hizo darme cuenta que no teniamos futuro y ya no puedo aferrarme a una relacion que no lo tiene, ademas estan lo chicos¨

¨pero solo porque viste un preview de tu vida, significa que tienes que cambiar¨

¨no,ahora que se que puedo tener una familia no voy a renunciar a ella¨dijo el hombre y subio a las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

Chloe lo observo mientras subia, al pareser su amigo habia madurado.

Metropolis 2031

Lois llego a la Watchtower en tiempo record, cuando entro a la sala comun todo el mundo se quedo pretificado. Los gemelos se fueron directo a la sala de monitores, Zatanna y Kara voltiaron a ver la rubia que iba caminando detras, Lara solo encogio los hombros en señal de disculpa

¨hola Lois¨saludo Tess

¨nada de ¨hola Lois¨,QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA¨ grito

¨ya sabemos donde estan, estan en el años 2007¨explico Zatanna

¨tienen una forma de regresarlos?¨

¨no todavia no, estamos buscando una manera, fuimos a buscar a Chloe para que ayudara, ya esta en camino¨explico Tess

¨ok, llamen a Clark¨ exigio

¨pero esta ocupado con la liga¨ dijo Tess

¨no me importa, quiero a Clark aqui, sus hijos estan perdidos el debe estar aqui¨

¨ esta bien yo llamare a Kal-EL¨ dijo Kara.

EL intercomunicador de Clark sono, el estaba

¨Kal-EL?¨

¨Kara?¨

¨ si, tenemos una situacion en Watchtower que necesita tu presencia urgente¨

¨voy en camino¨

Diario el Planeta

Lois estaba frente a su computadora haciendo investigacion sobre su articulo, pero no podia consentrarse por el ruido molesto que venia de la persona que estaba sentada en el escritorio de en frente. La pequeña niña estaba sentada, moviendo ligeramente la silla molestando a la joven reportera.

¨puedes dejar de hacer eso?¨ pregunto Lois.

¨estoy aburrida¨dijo la niña haciendo un ligero puchero.

¨y por que no vas y te paseas ¨

¨ por que me dijiste que no podia estar lejos de tu supervision¨ explico la niña

Lois se golpio la frente con la palma de su mano,¨no me acordaba de eso¨penso.

¨quiero volver a casa¨ exigio la niña

¨creo que es buena idea, vamonos¨

Lois guardaba sus cosas cuando oyo a la niña gritar.

¨PAPA¨ grito Lily y corrio hacia el, Clark la tomo en brazos y le sonrio

¨smallville que haces aqui?¨pregunto confundida

¨vine por ustedes, pense que no habian comido y queria invitarlas a cenar¨ explico

¨si vamos a ir verdad?¨ pregunto la niña, poniendo una carita de cachorrito que hizo imposible a Lois decir que no.

¨claro por que no¨dijo Lois tomando sus cosas

¨apurate mama¨ dijo la niña pero rapidamente se tapo la boca con panico¨perdon quise decir Lois¨

¨no esta bien, no hay nadie aqui¨ dijo lois dandole una sonrisa, que la niña correspondio.

y los tres salieron del planeta como una pequeña familia feliz.

espero que les haya gustado, gracias a por sus comentario a todos,

me dan animo para seguir.

saludos

L


	9. Chapter 9

Despues de 2 semanas de estar estancados en el pasado,de ayudar a su padre con un loco inmortal que al pareser tambien fue Jack ¨el destripador¨, la casa llena de la produccion de una pelicula ,el intento de asesinato de su madre por un fan del angel guerrero y el remate fue que el anillo no funciono. Chris estaba cansado queria volver a su casa, queria ver a sus hermanos y hasta queria volver a la escuela.

Lois subio lentamente las escaleras del desvan.

¨ hola Smallville¨ saludo al hombre parado frente a la ventana

Chris se volvio al oir a su madre.

¨oh perdon, no sabia que eras tu¨ se disculpo.

¨no importa ya me iba¨

Lois lo tomo por el brazo antes de que bajara las escaleras.

¨que pasa?¨ le pregunto Lois

¨no pasa nada¨

¨por favor, se cuando me mienten, tu y Clark son los peores mentirosos del planeta, asi que escupelo¨

¨estoy cansado de estar aqui, quiero estar con mis verdaderos padres, sin ofender pero tu y Clark dejan mucho que desear¨ comento el muchacho

¨disculpa si Clark y yo no sabemos criar a unos niños que no sabiamos que teniamos hace 2 semanas¨dijo Lois con sarcasmo

¨lo siento ok¨"se sento en el sofa¨se que tienes razon, pero eso no evita que me sienta frustrado¨

¨esta bien¨ se sento en la mesita frente a Chris y le puso una mano en la rodilla

¨tengo miedo de estar cambiando tanto las cosas que...¨

¨que cuando regreses ya no sea nada igual¨ concluyo Lois, el chico solo asintio.¨no tienes que preocuparte te aseguro que todo va estar bien¨

¨lo se¨dijo el chico con una media sonrisa¨ se que tu tambien estas igual mama¨miro a los ojos a su madre

¨tu sabes, el que ustedes esten aqui me es un poco agobiante¨

¨yo no me referia a eso, sino a papa¨dijo el muchacho, Lois se levanto de la mesita

¨Clark y yo estamos bien¨explico

Chris sabia que su madre se sentia incomoda con ese levanto del sillon y se paro frente a ella.

¨te conosco y se que no quieres hablar de eso, pero yo voy a estar aqui igual que tu has estado para mi siempre¨explico Chris acariciando la mejilla de Lois

¨gracias¨

¨no tienes por que, y en lo que respecta a mi condicio aplicaremos la politica del abuelo " si tienes que pasar por el infierno,no te pares y sigue adelante"

ambos rieron por el cometario.

¨has pasado mucho tiempo con mi padre¨dijo Lois

¨es un gran hombre, ademas siempre nos llevaba de campamento cuando eramos mas pequeños¨

lois puso su mano en la mejilla de chris y lo miro le dio la tipica sonrisa Kent

¨sin duda los hago hermosos no?¨comento devolviendole la sonrisa a su hijo

¨quien soy yo para negarlo¨ sonrio y despues se puso serio¨gracias mama¨

¨de nada¨ dijo Lois¨y tu padre donde esta?¨

se le hacia raro preguntar de esa forma por Clark, pero se sentia como si fuera lo correcto.

¨fue al planeta con tia Chloe,asi que te quedaste estancados con Lily y conmigo¨

¨entonces vamos a comer algo¨

¨mientras tu no cocines estaremos bien¨

Lois le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

¨yo cocino bien¨ mintio

¨claro que no lo haces, me pregunto como no eh muerto de hambre aun?¨ dijo mientras se dirigian a la casa, ambos observaron como Lily corria contenta jugando con Shelby

¨le gustan muchos los perros, no es asi?¨ pregunto Lois viendo a su pequeña niña

¨le encantan, ama incondicionalmente a krypto¨ explico Chris

¨por favor dime que Clark no llamo Krypto a nuestro perro¨

¨amm...¨

¨sabes que asi dejalo¨interrumpio entrando a la casa amarilla

Chris se rio de su madre, era la persona mas increible que conocia.

Metropolis 2031

Lois estaba como leon enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro por todo la sala, Tess tomo del brazo a Lara y la llevo hasta la pequeña cocina

¨pense que dijiste que le faltaban 2 dias para volver?¨ le pregunto a la rubia

¨yo tambien, pero parese que termino antes¨ explico

¨nos les parese que esta demaciado callada?¨ pregunto Kara

¨estamos muertos, solo vivi 16 años pero fueron bien vividos, fue un gusto conocerlas de verdad¨ dijo Lara abrazando a ambas mujeras

¨eres muy dramatica jovencita¨dijo Tess

¨estamos hablando de una Lois Lane callada, de verdad no tienes miedo? Pregunto la muchacha a la peliroja

¨pff.. claro que no¨

¨en serio tia tess?¨ mirandola fijamente

¨talvez solo un poco¨

¨ lo sabia¨

la peliroja iba a discutir cuando una rafaja de viento entro anunciando a un Clark Kent en todo el replandor de su traje de superman.

gracias por sus comentarios

saludos

L


	10. Chapter 10

¨que es tan urgente?¨pregunto hasta que vio a Lois ahi¨Lois que haces aqui?¨

¨smallville¨corrio hacia sus brazos y comenzo a sollozar

¨que pasa Lo, estas bien? Estan bien los niños?¨ pregunto con preocupacion

Tess se acerco al matrimonio seguida por Kara

¨lo que pasa, es que Lily tomo el anillo de la Legion y esta en el pasado junto con su hermano Chris¨

¨voy a ir con Jor-EL a ver si puede hacer algo¨

¨no te molestes papa, ya fui yo y el abuelo dijo que no puede hacer nada¨

¨Kara no tienes una manera de contactar a la Legion para que vengan a esta tiempo¨

¨lo siento Clark no sin el anillo¨

¨demonios Kara, como pudiste ser tan descuidad¨

¨Clark cariño, no los culpes lo que hay que hacer ahora es concentrarnos en traer a nuestros hijos de vuelta¨ dijo Lois

¨te juro Lo que hare todo lo que pueda¨

¨Clark no me importa que hagas, pero por favor trae a mis hijos de vuelta

Smallville 2007

mientras tanto Clark estaba en la busqueda de Kara, despues de ver que estaba haciendo para tratar de encontrar su nave, el estaba realmente preocupado que se tropesara con la gente equivocada en el de buscarla y no encontarla, Se dirigio a la granja para preguntar a chris si podia ayudarle a buscarla

¨hola papa¨ saludo Chris sentado en el sofa cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta

¨ hola y Lily?¨pregunto cuando no la vio alrededor.

¨fue con mama a la tienda a comprar las cosas para la cena¨"explico

¨oh, oye necesito tu ayuda para buscar a kara¨

¨ que paso?¨ se levanto

¨tuvimos una discusion¨

¨sobre que?¨

¨dijo que no confiaba en ella y que no le agradaba¨

¨pues tiene razon¨dijo Chris. Clark se le quedo viendo con cara de ¨que estas hablando¨

¨oye la has tratado como si no confiaras en ella,entiendo que no la conoces pero tampoco te has detenido a hacerlo¨

¨jon me dijo lo que quiso hacer Zor-EL¨ explico Clark

¨ẗu dijiste lo que quizo hacer Zor no Kara, son personas diferentes y como no ve apoyo en ti, va hacer las cosas por su cuenta¨

¨entonces yo tengo la culpa de esto?¨ pregunto Clark con indignacion

¨un poco, oye alguna ves te has parado a pensar, como se siente, su mundo se fue, todo, por completo, no la culpes por tratar de encontrar lo unico que le queda de el¨

Clark se quedo mirando a su hijo, lo duro y contudente que habia sido con el, en este momento le recordaba mucho a Lois.

¨tienes razon¨

¨ yo se que la tengo"dijo el joven dandole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda

¨como te volviste tan sabio?¨ pregunto, le recordo cuando su padre jonathan le habia preguntado lo mismo

¨ser criado por Lois Lane y Clark Kent supongo¨

Clark le sonrio

¨vamos¨

de repente sono el celular de Clark, en el identificador vio el nombre de su antiguo amor Lana.

¨ Lana?¨

despues de una breve llamada.

¨ya se donde esta¨ dijo Clark

¨te acompaño¨

¨no, voy a la mansion Luthor¨

al oir el nombre de luthor Chris se tenso, era mejor quedarse fuera del radar de luthor por el momento.

¨esta bien me quedo aqui esperando a las chicas, pero cualquier cosa me llamas¨

Clark asintio y se fue.

Mas tarde esa noche,Clark llego con Kara.

¨estas bien?¨ pregunto Chris a Kara

¨si, solo necesito descansar¨ dijo Kara todo lo que paso en el laboratorio le estaba pasando factura.

Kara subio al cuarto, Chris y Clark caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en el sofa.

¨que paso?¨ pregunto Chris

¨donde esta Lily y Lois?¨dijo Clark, desde que estaban los chicos Lois pasaba mas tiempo en la granja kent de lo usual.

¨se fuero al talon, el tornado decidio ir a dormir con mama¨ explico

¨ok,la encontre en un laboratorio de la DDS, conectada a un aparato para mirar recuerdos que funciona con kriptonita¨

¨ohh, pero esta bien no?¨

¨si, gracias a ese aparato pude ver los recuerdos de mi madre, Lara, tu abuela, era hermosa¨

¨si lo se, me hubiera encantado conocerla como persona¨

Clark se le quedo mirando en busca de mas informacion

¨oh, hay un holograma de ella en la fortaleza por eso se como es¨ explico el chico.

¨bueno es hora de dormir¨dijo Clark empujando a su hijo del sofa.

¨ok, pero creo que me ire a dormir con mama al talon, tienes cara como que necesitas una cama¨

¨esta bien¨

¨oye a proposito encontraron el cristal?¨

¨no¨ mintio Clark

Chris asintio y se fue.


	11. Chapter 11

Clark cabalgaba con Lily sus brazos, veia como la pequeña niña le daba una gran sonrisa, estas semanas se habia acercado mas a sus hijos, jugo basketball con Chris que le hizo darse cuenta de que su muchacho era bastante bueno, miraba caricaturas con Lily o miraban por el telescopio y ella le nombro cada una de las constelaciones. Lois tambien iba muy seguido a la granja, los 4 habian ido de compras el pasado fin de semana, por que Lily no tenia ropa y Christopher se negaba a seguir usando las camisas a cuadros de el. Cuando Clark le pregunto a Chris cual era el problema con las camisas, Lois se adelanto diciendo que su hijo al pareser habia heredado sus geniales gustos en moda para bien de todos. Tambien habian ido a cenar, todo fue risas y diversion. Lois y el habian hablado sin burlarse uno del otro,nunca penso que de verdad podia pasarla tan bien con ella.

Descubrio que ella fuera de ser terca era mas bien tenaz ,que cuando el pensaba que estaba siendo cruel no era mas que honesta y que ella hacia todo para conseguir la verdad pero respetaba limites. observo ante sus ojos como cada cosa que le molestaba acerca de ella se convirtio en virtudes,le estaba empezando a gustar y mucho

¨papa mas rapido¨ dijo la niña con estusiasmo

El hizo caso de lo que dijo su hija, moviendo las riendas del caballo, entraron a la granja Kent deprisa.

Clark se bajo del caballo, cuando vio el coche de Lois entrando a la granja.

¨puedo montar yo sola ahora?¨ pregunto su hija poniendo sus irresistibles ojos de cachorro.

¨esta bien pero despacio y un rato porque parece que va a llover¨ advirtio mirando hacia el cielo

la niña le dio una enorme sonrisa dejo a su hija sola y camino hacia donde estaba Lois que venia a su encuentro, cuando llegaron a donde estaba el molino, Clark comenzo a sentirse mal y se recargo en el molino

¨smallville estas bien? Dijo Lois

¨la roca de meteorito¨dijo Clark apenas audible.

Lois busco a su alrededor hasta que la encontro debajo del molino cuando se preparaba para lanzarla cayo un rayo en el molino que los lanzo unos miro como le caia encima el molino hasta que se detuvo y pudo obsevar a una Lois Lane muy asombrada sosteniendo el molino sobre su cabeza.

Lois dejo el molino aun lado de ella, y se miraba las manos con atencion como las abria y cerraba

¨viste eso?¨ le dijo a Clark, que se levanto del suelo

¨mmm. Lois tenemos que hablar¨dijo Clark acercandose a ella

¨smallville alejate de mi, puedo lastimarte¨

¨lois calmate¨

Chris salio a toda velocidad de la casa con el pelo mojado y sin camiseta.

¨que paso? Estan todos bien?¨pregunto con preocupacion¨estaba en el baño y oi un estruendo,vine lo mas rapido que pude¨

¨cayo un rayo al molino¨explico Clark

¨pero estan bien, esa cosa pesa una tonelada¨

Lois al oir la palabra tonelada se puso tensa. Clark se acerco a su hijo y le dijo en voz baja.

¨cayo un rayo y habia kriptonita involucrada, le transfirio poderes a tu madre¨

¨tu todavia tienes?¨pregunto en voz baja

le dio la mano a su hijo

¨aprieta¨le pido Clark, vio como Chris apreto con fuerza¨todavia los tengo, creo que fue algo parcial¨

¨vas a tener que hablar con ella y explicarle todo¨

¨ lo se¨se acerco a su futura esposa¨Lois¨

¨te das cuenta de esto¨dijo la chica poniendo las manos frente a la cara del kriptoniano¨soy un infectado del meteorito¨

¨Lois¨

¨Clark por favor alejate no quiero hacerte daño¨

¨no estas equivocada, nunca me harias daño¨tomando sus manos y mirandola a los ojos. Lois por un momento se perdio en los ojos de Clark¨vamos a dentro te voy a contar algo¨

¨yo voy a llamar a tia Chloe e ir por Lily¨aviso Chris

¨pero primero ponte una chaqueta, va a a llover¨dijo Lois a su hijo

¨ si mama¨ sonrio su madre aun estando confundida se preocupaba por el.

Metropolis 2031

Clark habia ido la fortaleza, se habia encontrado con unos conocidos y habia recorrido todo el mundo encontrando una forma de regresarlos pero no encontro nada, por primera vez el hombre se sentia impotente.

Cuando entro a la Watchtower encontro a su esposa revisando los registros buscando alguna noticia que los incluyera.

¨encontraste algo?¨ pregunto Lois

Clark nego con la cabeza

¨pero no te preocupes van a volver , despues de todo son nuestros hijos de los que hablamos¨

¨solo nos queda esperar no es asi?¨ pregunto Lois

¨por ahora si¨

Smallville

Lois estaba sentada en el sillon, con una taza de cafe en sus manos mirando como Clark caminaba de un lado a otro.

¨Lois tengo que decirte algo pero no se como¨dijo el Kriptoniano

¨clark lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya, no puede ser mas extraño que lo que me paso ahora y esto es del tipo del muro de Chloe¨

Clark estaba pensando en una forma de como explicar todo a Lois, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que le contara todo,que ella iba a entender, muy diferente a la voz que siempre lo detenia de decir su secreto a Lana. Se paro frente a ella, tomo un un gran respiro.

¨soy un alien¨ dijo soltando todo el aire.

Se le quedo mirando a Lois esperando a que soltara sus 10 mil preguntas, ella solo lo observaba. El se sento frente a ella .

¨hace unas semanas me hubiera reido pero hoy¨ dijo Lois, Clark se impaciento cuando noto que ella no decia nada mas y solo se limitaba a observarlo.

¨ eso es todo,no vas a decir nada mas? Yo pensaba que tendrias muchas preguntas o salir corriendo como loca¨

¨ohh, claro que las tengo¨ sonrio¨ pero estoy esperando toda la historia¨

¨ok,mmm... por donde empiezo¨comento el sobando su nuca con la mano.¨mis padres me encontraron en un campo de maiz junto con mi nave en la primera lluvia de meteoritos de smallville¨

¨tienes algo por los campos de maiz no es asi?¨ dijo lois en tono de burla

el sonrio dandole la famosa sonrisa Kent¨ me vas a dejar continuar?¨

¨"ohh si, lo siento¨

¨siempre eh tenido los poderes que tu tienes ahora, soy muy rapido, casi invulnerable,puedo mirar atraves de los objetos excepto el plomo, tengo vision de calor, puedo oir cosas a kilometros y soy muy fuerte como tu ya comprobaste¨

¨ohh¨ le señalo que siguiera con la mano.

le conto como se sentia solo cuando estaba en la escuela, los infectado de meteoritos, le demostro sus poderes y como se fueron desarrollando, sobre los tipos de kriptonita y como lo afectaban incluyendo el asunto del dia de san valentin, cuando le estaba contando esto ultimo entro Chloe,Chris y Lily a la casa.

¨oh Lois estas bien?¨pregunto la pequeña rubia

¨aqui Clark me estaba contando toda la historia¨

¨bienvenida al club¨ dijo Chloe acercandose con ademan de abrazar a su prima, hasta que Chris se interpuso entre las dos.

¨lo siento tia, pero primero tenemos que hacer que mama controle su fuerza, no queremos que salga alguien herido¨

Lois se le quedo mirando a Chris, hasta que una idea se formo en su cabeza.

¨es por eso que te curaste tan rapido, cuando te encontre y eres igual a Clark verdad?¨

¨sip hasta que quitaste la kriptonita de mi cuerpo, afortunadamente solo soy la mitad igual a papa por que si no hubiera sido un gran problema¨

ella lo miro, sin entender bien el comentario

¨si yo fuera un kriptoniano completo, esa roca hubiera causado un envenenamiento masivo en mi organismo que tendria que ser trasladado a la fortaleza para eliminar todo, asi que mi parte humana proveniente de ti me salvo¨ el chico le sonrio.

Lois estaba agradecida de que sus genes hubieran salvado a su hijo.

¨que es la fortaleza?¨pregunto

¨es un castillo de hielo que Clark tiene en el artico¨

¨asi que tenemos una residencia en el artico?¨ pregunto con una sonrisa

¨que te parece si te comento mas sobre eso mientras dejamos a papa y tia Chloe platicar¨ dijo Chris, cuando miro que Lois no tenia intencion de dejar que eso pasara ¨y te enseño a controlar los poderes que opinas?¨ agrego

Lois penso por un momento y se entusiasmo por practicar mas que por lo que tenia que platicar su pequeña prima y el granjero

¨ok vamos hacer esto¨ dijo mientras iba con su hijo al granero.

espero que les haya gustado, tratare de subir el otro capitulo pasando año nuevo.

feliz navidad atrasada para todos y prospero año nuevo.

saludos

L


	12. Chapter 12

Madre e hijo estaban dentro del granero, Chris sujeteaba una pequeña caja de herramientas esperando que Lois le dijera su contenido.

¨vamos mama, se que tu puedes hacerlo¨animo el muchacho.

Lois miraba con determinacion la caja pero solo miraba la cubierta de pintura roja.

¨esto es realmente frustrante¨dijo la chica y se fue a sentar al pie de las escaleras.

Chris dejo la caja sobre una mesa, se acerco a su madre y se sento a su lado

¨yo se que puede ser dificil al principio, pero despues se vuelve tan facil como respirar¨

Lois miro a su hijo, una idea cruzo por su mente, el chico tenia los mismo poderes que Clark por lo tanto tambien tendria los mismo sentimientos de soledad que albergaba su padre?

¨tambien te fue dificil?.. quiero decir ya sabes todo esto... el ser diferente?¨pregunto ella con preocupacion.

¨no te voy a negar que habia veces que senti que no encajaba, y ver que entre los diferentes yo era aun mas diferente¨ explico el chico.¨pero tu me explicaste que hay gente que aun siendo normal sentia que no encajaba, que solo era parte del crecimiento, el sentir eso y buscar tu lugar en el mundo, y que poco tenia que ver con mis poderes o el ser asi y despues de todo no todos somos diferentes en este mundo? Yo solo soy otro matiz en el espectro¨ agrego con una sonrisa

¨me veo como si fuera una gran madre¨

¨lo eres mami, tu eres la mejor¨ dijo la pequeña bajando las escaleras del desvan y abrazandola por la espalda.

¨asi que, que tal si seguimos con los rayos x? Pregunto Chris, levantandose y extendiendo su mano hacia Lois

¨ok continuemos¨ dijo tomando su mano.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa amarilla los amigos discutian. Sobre sus opciones respecto a Lois

¨Clark tienes que encontrar uan forma de tomar los poderes de Lois¨ exigio la pequeña rubia

¨ya lo se, voy a buscar una estacion electrica¨

¨estas loco si crees que mi prima va dejar que la electrocutes¨

¨que otra opcion tenemos?¨pregunto el kriptoniano

¨no se pero no puedes dejar que ella tenga por mucho tiempo tus poderes, recuerda lo que le paso a Eric summers termino en Belle Reve o lo que le paso a tu papa¨ dijo ella con preocupacion

¨ya lo se Chloe, buscare una forma, lo prometo¨

Metropolis 2031

Clark y Lois estaban en la sala de The Watchtower platicando con Zatanna respecto a un hechizo para regresar a sus hijos a salvo, cuando entro un hombre alto y moreno, junto con uno rubio con barba de candado.

¨supimos que tuviste un problema piernas¨ saludo el rubio.

¨Ollie, Bruce¨ saludo Lois

Bruce solo asintio como gesto de saludo, detras de los hombre llego Kara con Chloe.

¨prima, lo siento mucho¨ corrio la pequeña rubia a abrazarla.

¨chicos que hacen aqui pense que seguin en Asia¨dijo Clark

¨Tess nos contacto y nos platico su problema, en estos momentos tenemos a nuestros mejores cientificos tratando de crear algun tipo de portal para rescatar a nuestros sobrinos¨ explico Bruce

¨es cierto, big blue, asociamosWayne Enterprises y Queen industries para la investigacion hasta tenemos ayuda de Star Labs¨ dijo Oliver

¨no tenemos que recordarte que todos nuestros recursos estan atu disposicion, yo se que harias lo mismo si fuera jack o nick los que estuvieran perdidos¨ agrego Bruce.

Jack era el hijo mayor de Bruce son Selina, tenia 15 años , era el orgullo de su padre. Nicholas era el hijo de Oliver y Chloe tenia 20 años era el primero de la siguiente generacion de la liga.

¨gracias a todos, la verdad"dijo Lois tomando de la mano a su marido

Smallville

Lois decidio ir al talon a tomarse un cafe y relajarse despues de la tarde tan frustrante que tuvo para poder dominar la vision de rayos X, Chloe se unio a ella como una consigna que le habia dejado Clark de no separase de ella para que no se metiera en problemas. Las primas estaban disfrutando de su cafe cuando vieron entrar al establecimiento al arrogante Lex Luthor.

¨Chloe,Lois como han estado?¨ saludo Lex

¨bien gracias Lex¨ contesto Chloe unpoco tensa

¨eh oido de su incursion en un diario respetable esta vez Lois, debe de ser un poco dificil rivalizar on su propia sangre¨comento Lex dirigiendose a Chloe

¨no te creeas ¨ dijo Chloe

¨sobre todo debe de ser aun mas dificil si tu prima y el editor entablan una relacion muy amistosa¨comento con una sonrisa

Lois estaba apunto de decir algo cuando el telefono de Lex sono

¨si me disculpan¨dijo el calvo antes de alejarse para contestar su celular

Chloe tomo del brazo a Lois con todos sus fuerzas para evitar que su prima se vaya contra el enfoco su oido en la conversacion de Lex lo oyo hablar sobre un proyecto llamado scion, eso le dio la ventaja que queria, iba investigar hasta el ultimo detalle sobre ese proyecto y sacarlo a la luz para hacer pagar a lex por sus estupidos comentarios

ya se que es un poco corto, espero la proxima ves poder escribir mas,

espero sus comentarios

saludos

L


	13. Chapter 13

Lois sigue a lex despues de mentirle a Chloe sobre ir a terminar de escribir un articulo para descubrir de que se trataba ese proyecto del que tanto platicaba por telefono, el condujo hasta su casa, ella evadio la seguridad para pasar la reja. Ella se escondio entre algunos arboles que estaban frente a las ventanas que tenia en el despacho. Uso su vision de rayos X y su super oido para oir a la conversacion de lex con un doctor llamado Jensen, quien le reporta sobre un liquido nero que al pareser siente como si estuviera vivo, ella ve como lex pone todo en su boveda. Lois entra en su oficina a supervelocidad y toma el archivo.

¨te tengo¨

mientras tanto Clark esta en la casa con su hija, cuando recibio una llamada era Lana se sorprendio mucho pero contesto.

¨hola,Clark¨

¨hola Lana, esta todo bien?¨ preunto un Clark preocupado

¨hoy pase por la mansion de lex para ver lo del divorcio y vi a Lois paresia algo molesta, solo queria que lo supieras, no quiero que se meta en problemas¨mintio

¨a ok gracias lana le dire a chloe¨

Lois entro al diaro el planeta tenia los archivo y una usb con toda la informacion acerca del proyecto Scion de lex, fue directo a la oficina de Grant Gabriel.

¨hola Lane¨saludo el joven editor

¨ te tengo esto¨dijo la reportera lanzando los archivos en su escritorio

¨ de que se trata esto¨dijo Grant hojeando las carpetas.

¨es un proyecto sobre vida alienigena que tiene lex¨

¨entiendo, pero no puedo publicar esto sin fotos Lane¨ explico Grant

¨oh no te preocupes te tendre fotos¨ dijo Lois y salio de la habitacion.

Ën el pasillo se encontro con Chloe

¨hola Lois¨

¨ähora no prima tengo un articulo que hara caer a Luthor¨dijo y salio a supervelocidad

Chloe se dirigio a la oficina de Grant para entregar uno de sus articulos, entro y observo a chico con unos archivos de luthorcorp, supuso que de eso hablaba Lois.

¨hola aqui esta el articulo que pediste¨ dijo Chloe entregandole una carpeta

el chico bajo las hojas que estaba leyendo y logra leer proyecto Scion, planta 4.

¨ok gracias Sullivan¨

Clark llego al planeta con Lily en sus brazos

¨tia Chloe¨ grito la pequeña niña mientras corria hacia la rubia

¨hey pequeña por que no te quedas aqui mientras hablo con tu papa¨ dijo dejando a la niña en su escritorio y tomando a clark hacia la sala de copias¨ hola Clark que bueno que vienes, creo que Lois se esta involucrando en algo peligroso que tiene que ver...¨

¨con lex ¨termino la frase el kriptoniano

¨como lo sabes?¨pregunto ella

¨tuve una llamada de Lana diciendo que habia visto a Lois cerca de la mansion¨ explico Clark¨sabes de que se trata?¨

¨ahorita me la encontre afuera de la oficina del editor, me dijo que tenia un articulo que haria caer a Lex y cuando entre a ver a Grant el sostenia unos archivos de Luthorcorp acerca de un proyecto llamado Scion¨

¨conociendo a Lois y con mis poderes probablemente se va a meter en lios¨dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por el pelo en señal de frustracion¨sabes a donde fue?¨

¨no pero alcance a leer que el proyecto se lleva a cabo en la planta 4 de luthorcorp¨

¨voy a echar un vistazo, puedes cuidar a lily?¨pregunto Clark

¨claro¨

Clark se acerco a la pequeña niña sentada frente al escritorio

¨lily te vas a quedar un rato con tia Chloe, ella te va a cuidar mientras voy y busco mama ok?¨dijo de forma suave

¨estaa bien, pero luego que vuelvas podemos ir con mama y Chris a cenar?¨pregunto la niña

¨claro, cariño¨ la niña le dio una gran sonrisa, que el correpondio.

¨la cuidas¨le dijo a chloe

¨traer a salvo ami prima¨

el asitio y salio a supervelocidad de ahi.

Lois entro a la planta # 4 camina por los pasillo con su camara, tomandole foto a todo lo que cruzara frente a ella, hasta que entro a un cuarto paresido aun laboratorio cuando se empezo a sentir mal, fue para su mala suerte en el mismo momento en el que paso un vigilante, que la golpeo dejandola inconsiente, cuando desperto estaba dentro de una especie de jaula de cristal,ya no se sentia mal asi que empujo la puerta destrozando un pilar y unos muebles llenos de frascos uno de los cuales contenian un liquido negro y unas barras de Kriptonita que hicieron a lois debil de nuevo, ella se sentia que moria.

Clark llego a la direccion que le entrego Chloe,entro a supervelocidad buscandola en cada habitacion que entraba, hasta que llego au laboratorio, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a la futura madre de sus hijo tirada en el suelo inconsiente, se acerco a ella pero de inmediato sintio el dolor se obligo a caminar hasta ella.

¨Lois¨ la sacudio ligeramente¨Lo..is, poor faavor despierta¨

el miro asus lados hasta que localizo el frasco de kriptonita, penso un momento y luego la tomo la puse entre ellos y tomo unos de los cables de electricidad que quedaron sueltos despues de la destrucion que causo Lois, se la puso en el pecho,despues de la tranferencia la tomo en brazos, ella todavia respiraba, la llevo a la granja y llamo a Chloe para decirle que Lois estaba bien. Chloe dijo que iba rumbo a la granja.

Lois desperto, ella estaba acostada en el sofa en la granja, el granjero esta sentado frente a ella tomando su su cara de preocupacion que solo la hacia querer levantarse y darle un gran abrazo

¨hola¨saludo ella en voz baja

¨hola, como te sientes?¨ pregunto el dejando salir la preocupacion que mostraba

¨bien, mi cabeza da un poco de vueltas pero me siento bien y tu?¨dijo levantandose un poco para sentarse frente a el.

¨estaba preocupado, no despertabas, realmente pense que habia llegado tarde y tu...¨

¨shhh, esos nunca va a pasar¨dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla. El levanto la mirada y se encontro con la de ella, sintio perderse en los ojos avellana.

Lois vio la preocupacion y algo mas en los ojos de Clark, era algo que no conocia pero que le hacia latir su corazon mas rapido, Clark puso su mano en la mejilla de Lois y acaricio suavemente con el pulgar, acerco su cara a la de ella, lo que causo que Lois cerrara sus ojos, ella sintio el aliento de Clark cosquilliando en sus labios hasta que sintio sus labios en los de ella, el beso fue suave, como tanteando el terreno, desbordaba dulzura rapidamente se estaba poniendo mas intenso cuando oyeron entrar a Chris con Kara, los dos se separaron abruptamente con la respiracion acelerada y con un leve color rojo tiñendo su cara.

¨hola kal¨ saludo la rubia

¨hola papa y mama¨ saludo Chris, los notaba un poco estraños¨que pasa?

¨nada, tu padre recupero todos los poderes¨ anuncio Lois

¨pero tu estas bien?¨ pregunto Chris mientras se acercaba a su madre

¨si, solo un poco mariada¨

¨segura por que te ves un poco roja¨

¨no es nada¨ dijo Clark

¨ok, entonces que habra de cena¨

se que es algo corto pero me es muy dificil escribir por la escuela

espero que les haya gustado,son bienvenidaos comentarios sugerencias, criticas, reclamaciones

saludos

L


End file.
